This invention relates to apparatus for treating a person afflicted with Tinnitus in order to relieve the discomfort and aggravation of the affliction.
Tinnitus is the sound one hears when there is no external cause for that sound. The most common description of tinnitus is "ringing", but sounds such as roaring, hissing, whistling, music, steam, and numerous others have been reported by those afflicted with tinnitus.
Subjective tinnitus is heard only by the person afflicted. It is very common, about 20% of the population are beset at some time in their life. About 5% of the population suffers from severe chronic tinnitus that may require medical management. Some medical authorities claim that tinnitus is due either to Meniere's disease or to hardening of the arteries in and around the ear. However, in general, the medical community says that tinnitus is not a disease
There are many causes of tinnitus. The most frequent cause recognized by all authorities is exposure to loud sounds. Tinnitus-like symptoms are associated with just about every thing which can go wrong in the human auditory system. If arteriosclerosis produces obstructions to blood flow in vessels near the ear, a special form of tinnitus-like otoacoustic emissions, called pulsatile emissions (also improperly called pulsatile tinnitus), may result. Pulsatile emissions are a noise in the ear that is synchronous with the heart beat. People with pulsatile should probably see a cardiovascular specialist. Pulsatile tinnitus has been treated with some success with Masking techniques (described hereinbelow).
It is sometimes found when the otoacoustic emissions are pulsatile, that pressure on the jaw will stop them. Furthermore, these emissions can, in some cases, be masked by using a low-pitched noise, such as the sound of a waterfall with a tone control on full bass. Because pressure on the jaw has relieved these tinnitus-like pulsatile emissions, some who are so afflicted have been advised to consult their dentist.
One theory of the cause of most tinnitus is that the inner ear hairs are altered by the aging process, somewhat the way hair on the head is altered with aging by turning gray, thinning and falling out. Generally tinnitus comes within the field of otoacoustic emissions. Recent studies in the field of otoacoustic emissions suggest that the emissions are due to movement of the hair cells in the inner ear. More particularly, it is movement of the cilia on the cuticular plate of the hair cells in the inner ear. These cilia are very different from external hair; they do not turn gray or fall out like hair on the head. The aging process, however, is a very real phenomenon that involves the inner ear cilia and hair cells, but it is not simply that the ear gets older as the cause of tinnitus, rather it is an accumulation of noise damage over time. Many who are afflicted with tinnitus report that it came on suddenly.
It should be clear that all otoacoustic emissions are not tinnitus. Some investigators had hoped that all otoacoustic emissions would turn out to be tinnitus and so the identification of tinnitus could be easily and reliably established. That is not the case.
Another aggravating effect of tinnitus is the hearing loss that accompanies the tinnitus emissions as background noise. The only thing that can be done about this hearing loss, so long as the emissions persist, is to try a properly fit hearing aid.
Famous people who have experienced the phantom sounds of tinnitus include the great 19th-century naturalist Charles Darwin, the father of evolutionary theory. Other notables are Beethoven, Luther, and Van Gogh. It is reported that Darwin's kept a careful record of the rise and fall of the tinnitus noises in an attempt to discover what caused his "bad days". Darwin's scientific accomplishments included important work in early child hood development as well as botany, geology and zoology. These examples show that tinnitus is common and, as uncomfortable and aggravating as it is, it is still possible to use one's strength of will and love of life to overcome the suffering and go on to a very productive life. Another sufferer of today is President Reagan who became afflicted with tinnitus from the noise of gunshot during filming of moving pictures in his youth.
Currently common advice to those concerned about Tinnitus include the following:
(a) Avoid loud sounds whenever possible; even lawnmowers, radio headsets, and vacuum cleaners are potential dangers, so use ear protection such as ear plugs or ear muffs when exposed to these sounds. PA1 (b) Don't fly in airplanes when you have a cold and, if you must fly, use decongestants and/or nosedrops to keep ear passages clear and so minimize the chances for ear damage. PA1 (c) See a doctor immediately if you suddenly experience problems with hearing, dizziness or head noises. PA1 (d) Consult your doctor about possible side effects involving hearing before you take new medications.